


Black

by piratemistress



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratemistress/pseuds/piratemistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set late season 1 (before “Family Time”) when Alec is re-designing Kiera's suit. Alec inadvertently sees more than he's supposed to, learning something new and gaining some inspiration for Kiera's new suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

  
  
“Hey, Alec?” Kiera said, over the jangle of keys. He figured she was unlocking her hotel room door.   
  
Alec quickly chewed and swallowed the Oreo he’d been eating while playing a video game. He cleared his throat. “Yeah. Here.”   
  
“How’s it going with my suit?”  
  
Alec glanced over at the now-black fabric humming softly with electricity. “It’s going. I’m trying something new – I’ll have to let you know how it turns out.”  
  
“Okay. Good.” She sighed, and he saw her hand pass briefly in front of her right eye before her head shook gently. He’d learned that meant she was running a hand through her hair. She was tired.  
  
She slowly approached a mirror in the bedroom, the only light coming from the open bathroom door. “Sometimes I wonder whether it was a mistake getting this chip in my head.”  
  
“Why is that?” He eyed the package of Oreos, trying to resist another.  
  
“Because in order to get more information and more power, I gave someone else control of my mind,” she said, no doubt remembering the events of the day that had almost ended in disaster, with her trying to shoot Carlos and maybe even herself.  
  
“But aren’t you glad I’m here in your head?” Alec teased, unnerved by the somber note in her voice. When she didn’t answer, Alec frowned. “I’m kidding.”  
  
In the mirror, Kiera smiled, sadly. Alec could barely make out her features in the dimness. “I know,” she replied.  
  
After a moment, she added, “I think I’m going to say good night early.”  
  
They had a ritual; when she said good night, he agreed to stop monitoring her, in essence, granting her privacy. He wasn’t _always_ watching – he switched the monitor feed when she visited the ladies’ room or got in the shower – but he was connected to her most of the day. It was a strange kind of intimacy.  
  
She was asking him to butt out, essentially.   
  
“Okay, good night,” he said, making a mental note to switch the input on the monitor that her visuals fed into, and also on his headset. He would click it in a minute. He was about to beat this particular level, which was a difficult one.   
  
It took him maybe 30 seconds to kill the remaining zombies and get to the next level.   
  
“Still there?” came her voice, and he almost responded, before he glanced at the monitor and saw her reflection in the mirror she was looking into- her hands at the vee of her shirt, poised to undo the buttons. He swallowed. He was supposed to have checked out before, so he didn’t want her to know he still hadn’t. He said nothing.  
  
Satisfied he was gone, it seemed, she began to undo the buttons of her shirt, and Alec caught a glimpse of black lace before he tore his gaze away in a panic, his heartbeat suddenly skyrocketing. Don’t watch, don’t watch, he told himself. Just hit “change input” and put on some t.v. or something.  
  
But he kept staring, watching her long-fingered hands move up to her shoulders to ease the shirt off. Guilt and curiosity warred for control. God, she was beautiful. She’d be so mad if she knew he was watching her private moments. He was, in effect, violating her trust. Just like the people who’d tried to take control of her through her CMR. Disgusting.  
  
She bent her elbows in an unfamiliar angle, and he realized she was reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Oh, good Lord. He had to stop this.   
  
Her bra sprang loose, the black lace loosening, the thin straps buckling on her narrow shoulders. She was moving so slowly, as though in a trance. Any minute now, she was shrug and the bra would fall forward, exposing her bare breasts to his view.   
  
“Kiera,” he heard himself say, and his voice was thick and rough.  
  
He saw her jump a little, started, reflexively crossing her hands over her chest, her eyes wide. Then, darkness. She’d shut her eyes.  
  
“Alec!” she said, her voice high and her tone sharp. Notes of panic. “You said good night! Were you still _watching_ me?”  
  
He swallowed, considering how to answer, and opted for the truth. “Not on purpose. Well, not exactly. I forgot to turn off the video feed, and then I saw you and I got a little… um. Distracted.”  
  
“And you didn’t tell me?” she replied, still high-pitched and super-annoyed. She was a little uptight sometimes.   
  
“I’m telling you now,” he said, propping his chin on his hand as he studied the video feed. “Sorry.”  
  
The darkness receded; she’d opened her eyes, and was still in front of the same mirror.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he repeated, taking in what he was sure was his last look at her mostly bare skin, defined only by a few bits of black lace, and the dark room beyond her shoulders. “I’m a guy, and you’re… you know. Hot.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, turning away from the mirror. He would have thought her to be just annoyed, except for the feed he had of her vital signs – not always on, but since her CMR malfunctioned, he’d kept an eye on it – and he noted her pulse had increased, her breathing had quickened, and her blood pressure had spiked momentarily.  
  
Either she was pissed off, or she was a little excited. Maybe both.  
  
“Come on, give me a break,” he said quietly, noting she hadn’t moved. “A beautiful woman suddenly undressing on his computer screen – every geek’s dream. I got a little carried away. So shoot me. Or… don’t shoot me. Please, actually, don’t shoot me?”  
  
That got a small laugh – more of a chuckle. “Perv,” she muttered. “That’s the current lingo, right? Pervert?”  
  
He crossed his arms and leaned back. “That’s unfair. If I really were perverted, I probably wouldn’t have warned you when I did, so you could stop.” He paused, noticing she had turned back to the mirror, her brows knitted, her cheeks just slightly flushed.  His eyes flicked to her vitals; her body temp had risen .2 degrees. “Or… y’know, so you could keep going, if you wanted.”  
  
“Ha,” she said, and the slight smile was back, her head cocked to one side. “Oh, you mean like this?” She flicked a wrist and a black bra strap slipped down her shoulder. Alec sat bolt upright in his chair, and just like that, she’d closed her eyes again, shutting out his visuals.  
  
“Oh, come on, that’s just mean,” he said. “I’m a kid, remember? I can’t handle that. I’ll blow a blood vessel in my brain, or something.” He saw her answering smile, her eyes open again.   
  
“What about this?” she said, turning her back to the mirror and turning her head to place her chin atop her shoulder, looking at her reflection. The black bra straps slid over her shoulders and disappeared, blocked by her body. She’d taken it off.  
  
Good Lord. Creamy fair skin, lit softly by the light spilling in from the bathroom. All bare from her neck to the small of her back. He imagined, for a second, tracing that curve with his fingers.   
  
“So cruel,” he told her, but there was no bite in it. Instead, his voice was barely above a whisper. He clamped a palm over the suddenly throbbing bulge in his jeans, as though he could suppress it by will alone.  
  
His eyes flicked over her vitals again. Her heart was still pounding, her breathing rapid. Her body was into this, even if her mind wasn’t. She was actually turned on. It was an incredibly erotic thought.   
  
“You have no idea what you’re doing to me, do you?” he muttered, his throat dry.   
  
Kiera turned, her arms crossed modestly over her chest. A slight line of cleavage arched from above her sternum to disappear behind her left forearm. Her hair, straight, silky, the color of espresso, fell around her pale shoulders. His breath caught in his chest. Slowly, his eyes took in the image of her from her mirror, and he lifted his gaze to hers.  
  
Her eyes were narrowed, her brows knitted. She looked pissed. He swallowed nervously.  
  
Her head tilted to one side. “Are you a man or a child, Alec?”  
  
“Um…” He couldn’t help thinking this was a trick question. “I’m definitely grown up enough to appreciate this, if that’s what you’re asking.”  
  
When she spoke, her tone was icy. “Oh, okay. Good. Because here’s the deal. A _kid_ – spying on a friend without telling her, just to jerk off – that’s what a kid would do.”  
  
He opened both palms before the monitor in protest, forgetting she couldn’t see his hands. “I am _so_ not jerking off!”  
  
“That’s not the point!”  
  
He jabbed another unseen finger toward the monitor displaying her vitals. “You are _totally_ into this, by the way! I can see your bio-feed right here. Give me a break!”  
  
She sighed, her hair tumbling forward, her shoulders rising and falling gently. “Alec, whatever you’re seeing from my bio-feed on that monitor doesn’t matter.”  
  
“Oh, really?” He was getting annoyed with her condescending tone. “The fact that I’m physically into you, and you’re clearly physically into me – that’s totally irrelevant to this conversation?”  
  
Her dark eyes narrowed to a piercing focus. “Yes, it’s irrelevant. Alec, it’s not our bodies that make us decent people. Our bodies and what they do… that just makes us human. It’s not our bodies that make us adults. It’s our choices.”  
  
He said nothing, trying to absorb her words through the still-present haze of arousal.  
  
She continued. “You can prove you’re more of an adult than a kid, you know.”  
  
He leaned forward. “How?”  
  
“By owning up to your own actions. I’m going to undress now. And you’re going to turn off the feed. Because I’ve asked you to respect that. That’s what adults do. And friends… friends have to trust each other.”  
  
He sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead and eyes. “I could leave it on. You wouldn’t know.”  
  
“Maybe, maybe not. But _you_ would,” she said quietly. “You’ll know for yourself whether you’re man enough to respect someone’s body and privacy. Even if you think she’s enjoying… whatever it is.”  
  
“Yeah, okay,” he said, his tone defeated. “I’ll turn it off. Just for the record, though, can you just admit you liked it? A little?”  
  
“Good _night_ , Alec,” she said in a tone that indicated the discussion was closed.  
  
He smiled to himself, reaching out to switch the monitor input. “Good night, Kiera.”  
  
 _Click_. Just like that, her beautiful form was gone from the screen.   
  
Minutes later, he lay on his back in bed, his hands folded behind his head. Maybe it was just his ego that let him imagine himself knocking on her door, seeing her surprise when she opened it. She’d smile shyly, inviting him in, and when he pulled her into his arms, her eyes would widen, and she’d pretend to be shocked.  
  
Then… and then? He frowned. He was drawing a blank. Had video games totally destroyed his imagination?  
  
Maybe it was better to imagine the distant future. Like when 10-15 years wouldn’t seem so much. Or maybe… how old was he in 2077?  
  
When he did the math, he groaned. _Eighty-two_ , he realized, his heart sinking. _Fuck_.   
  
_Friends_ , she’d said. Friends have to trust each other.   
  
Well, if she truly considered him a friend, he guessed he’d better be worthy of it. He sighed, punching the pillow into the shape he liked.   
  
Black was definitely her color, he thought, and he pictured her in black as he drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
